


Regaining Control

by Videl_Exumai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videl_Exumai/pseuds/Videl_Exumai
Summary: Mere hours before the first task of The Tri-Wizard Tournament, the three male champions buckle beneath the pressure of what is supposed to be a means of establishing international, magical cooperation. Realising that they might die within the next few moments the three boys decide to take control, since no man wants to die alone, and no one wants to die a virgin.





	1. Chapter 1

Cedric Diggory was sweating like a pig caught in the bay of a butchers shop. His nerves were raw, his heart was pounding, and he paced back and forth behind the screen which protected the Four Champions privacy from each other, while they mentally, and physically prepared themselves for the coming prospect of the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Dragons? Fucking Dragons?

That was ridiculous! 

Cedric remembered Harry Potter telling him about the forthcoming stipulations of the First Task, however Diggory had _hoped_ that this had been some fucked up, mental strategy Harry was playing to try and destabilize his resolve before the true First Task was revealed.

How the hell did he know about those Dragons? 

How the hell was Cedric supposed to go toe to toe with a massive, maternally instinctive, magically infused, fire breathing lizard?

Fuck this shit!

Cedric had put his name in the Goblet of Fire to win himself eternal glory. Not to get his ass barbecued before the First Task had even fully begun. 

He was going to get humiliated.

Worst! He was going to fucking DIE!!! 

Cedric turned towards his living depiction of the Swedish Short-Snout he had drawn from Ludo Bagman’s sack. The silvery blue beast paced back and forth along his bedside table, puffing minuscule plumes of smoke from its nostrils, before the tiny dragon crouched low and roared.

Cedric jumped back in fright as the full realisation of what he was about the face hit home.

Fuck this!

Hogwarts could go the hell and all there fucking eternal glory. 

Cedric began to bag up his gear. Ready to leave, ready to forget about Hogwarts and everything else in the Wizarding world. Maybe he could go rogue? Become a gun for hire. Anything other than facing that fucking hellish lizard!

Cedric Diggory shouldered his knapsack, his belongings and his gear, and turned out from behind his screen. 

The young Hufflepuff stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his fellow champions all looking so cool, so calm and collected.

Fleur Delacour sat before the Champions vanity table, absently brushing her long, golden hair with soft sweeps of her sliver handled brush. Harry Potter sat quietly on his own, absently reading his friend Hermione Grangers favourite book – Hogwarts: A History. Viktor Krum sat down on the floor of the tent, inattentively engaged in his crunches as he mentally, and physically, prepared himself for the First Task. 

What the hell was wrong with him?

What the hell was wrong with all of them? 

Didn’t they understand the ramifications of this god forsaken task? 

They were going to die!

All of them were going to die. Yet here they were, casually engaged in their own sweet little lives, ready to just throw it all away for nothing more than money and the hope of a thousand years of immortality.

He was ashamed. 

Cedric’s eyes came upon Harry, the young man thrown into this tournament without any want or reason. Yet He was not ready to quit, he was not ready to throw in the towel. _He_ was not the embodiment of courage and valour. Cedric was a Hufflepuff, like the rest of those sorry ass losers who existed in that pathetic little house. Cedric wasn’t anything special. Nothing brave, nor smart, nor even particularly cunning. One of the Sorting Hats old songs came to him in that moment, before Harry Potter had even come to Hogwarts _Said Hufflepuff: “I’ll teach the lot, and treat them just the same.”_

How fucking patronising is that?! 

Cedric Diggory had always been proud to be a Hufflepuff, himself believing in the overall collective spirit of unity and hard work depicted in the Code of Puff. However, now Cedric Diggory came to realise that the Code was fucked up. It was little more than a means of installing false pride in what was _essentially_ a band of _rejects._ A bunch of magically inept children who did not meet the _criteria_ of better houses.

For the first time in Cedric Diggory’s life, Cedric hated being a Hufflepuff. 

He wanted to be brave like Harry.

Or as smart as Cho.

Or even as cunning as that little snot Draco Malfoy.

Anything, any one of those god damn traits would have helped him survive this fucked out tournament, and instead, he had been placed in Hufflepuff. Where neither the brave, cunning, nor the intelligent lie. 

Well… screw this shit. 

Cedric Diggory maybe a worthless piece of shit in the eyes of the Magical world. But there was one thing he could not deny. He was a fucking handsome man, and a woman equally as attractive was sat at that lovely little dressing table.

If Cedric Diggory was going to die. He was going to die after getting himself a taste of Miss Fleur Delacour. 

Cedric straightened the cuffs and drapes of his game robes. 

Ran his fingers through his hair, readied himself for love as best he could. Before those hauntingly beautiful eyes settled on Fleur, like a wolf would a doe in the woods. 

He smiled and sauntered up to her.

* * *

Fleur sat with her back to the rest of the Champions absently pampering herself as she struggled to deal with the concept of The First Task.

Why the hell did it have to be Dragons? 

She didn’t know the first thing about how to defeat a massive, maternally instinctive, magically infused, fire breathing lizard. She was trying to think, trying to calm down as the rush of adrenalin and panic threated to have her running the hell away from this terrifying situation.

Fleur fought to contain herself, dabbing herself down with perfume and trying to hide the sweat on her face. She was rather adept with sleeping charms… maybe she could…?

“Hello… Miss Delacour.”

Fleur sealed her eyes closed at this terrible intrusion of her privacy, as her hope of surviving the First Task was dusted from her mind at this thoughtless interruption by Cedric Diggory.

* * *

“Yes… Monsieur Diggory?” 

God that accent was heavenly. The Muggle’s often said that French was the language of love, and with a tone of voice as seductive her Cedric could truly believe it was.

Cedric tried to put on his most charming smile, his most attractive tone of voice. But as he tried to engage Fleur on an intellectual level of conversation, so it seemed even his god given beauty was failing him in his hour of need.

“Miss Delacour… do understand. I am not asking for any kind of service… you favour me… and I’ll favour you…” Fleur’s pretty little mouth practically fell off her face. 

What the hell was wrong with this man?

In less than two hours she was about to go out there and face the most destructive entity Fleur Delacour had ever faced, and this pig was trying to get himself laid?!  
Fleur lashed out with her palm, striking this thoughtless brute with a stiff, rebuffing slap.

* * *

“’ow dare you! You… you pom…? Stupid buffoon! ‘ow dare you ask dis of me? When I am busy preparing for my own task.” 

Cedric felt his eyes sting with the rebuke of Miss Delacour. She rebuked him, rebuffed him, rejected him even with the prospect of certain, inevitable death! Was he really that worthless? Rally that pathetic that not only was he placed in Hufflepuff, but that even his once God given looks were nothing now? 

Rage, anger, searing fury rushed through Cedric as he saw the beautiful girl stand toe to toe with him. She was so brave, so powerful and in control. She must know something he did not, know some spell, some sense of power taught only to Beauxbaton students that would help her get past The First Task. Why else would she be sitting here so casually pampering herself?

He couldn’t take it. 

He wasn’t brave, nor wise, nor strong, nor cunning.

Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff.

A lowly, wasteful… Hufflepuff.

Fuck being a Hufflepuff! 

Cedric’s fist crashed into the side of Fleur’s face sending her sprawling to the floor and a jetting of blood to burst from her broken lips 

* * *

  
The other champions started in shock at the sound of Fleur’s scream of pain. 

Viktor Krum immediately stopped in his exercises, Harry Potter looking up swiftly from his book to see Cedric lashing out upon Fleur, kicking her mercilessly in the stomach like a madman.

“What are you doing?!” Viktor demanded, rushing from his position on the floor to bare down upon Diggory. What the hell had gotten into this man? All Viktor had been trying to do was get himself ready for the First Task, trying to contemplate how he was going to survive against a fucking Dragon, and now this inconsiderate fool was attacking another champion. What the hell was wrong with him? 

Cedric now began to crawl across Fleur’s body, pulling at her robes and lashing out with fists and slaps as Viktor now knew what was going on. The bastard was going to rape Fleur! Fucking animal!

* * *

“Non, je vous en prie! Arrêter! Lâche-moi!” That fucking accent was so god damn sexy! Cedric had no idea what the fuck she was saying, but the sound of that voice, alone with her struggles made his search for power all the more pleasurable. Cedric tried to rip at her clothes, her robes and reach for her knickers. He was hard, raging, seeking a sense of control the realisation of his weakness had dusted from his soul. 

A boot crashed into the side of his face. Breaking his pretty little mouth, and sending him reeling off of Fleur. 

* * *

“No…!” Cedric roared as Viktor Krum bore down upon him. The Bulky Quidditch star pulled the love drunk Diggory off of his fellow champion, before his fist crashed into the pretty boys face. Stars, spots of light danced before his eyes as even now, Cedric was made to look worthless. 

There was no way he could stand in a fist fight with Viktor, but he needed to regain control of the situation, needed to regain control in his own life. 

Reason… logic was reason.

“Wait… Wait… Wait! Viktor! Viktor…!” Cedric held up his hands in surrender, a show of weakness to the obviously superior champion. Viktor Krum flexed his aching knuckles and eyed the fucking potential rapist with hatred in his eyes.

“What the hell is your problem, Krum?” Cedric asked, a question that caught the amped up Viktor off guard. His problem…? The man was deranged.

“I… do not ‘ave a problem. It is you who is da problem!” 

Once more Cedric was losing control of the situation. Fleur lay on her front, coughing and gasping for air where Cedric had struck her. May… maybe he could?

“Krum… think about this! We are all going to die in a few moments. I’m going to, you’re going to. Hell, even Harry Potter _The Boy Who Lived_ is going to fucking die in a minute! Wouldn’t you rather die, knowing you fucked a hot piece of ass like her? Rather than die a fucking chump?” 

* * *

Viktor Krum could not believe what he was hearing. Cedric Diggory was perhaps either the bravest, or most stupid man the Bulgarian Seeker had ever met. Cedric Diggory was prepared to die, knowing he had lived a life that involved fucking the gorgeous Fleur Delacour, despite the love of his girlfriend, his victims frightfulness, and even losing the respect of his peers. 

This man had some serious balls, and if Viktor Krum could say anything for people. He admired those who knew what they wanted, and took it head on. Also, Krum could not deny, the pretty little kid had a point. They all were going to fucking die tonight. Might as well enjoy it before the end of the day.

* * *

Cedric saw Krum’s lips twitch into a smile, and he knew his words had struck home. 

Viktor now understood the sheer magnitude of what they faced. The prospect of certain death, and he, like Cedric, did not want to die, especially after being teased by this fucking sexy little bitch in blue. 

“Let’s fuck the bitch up!” Cedric and Viktor struck palms and turned their lustful gazes, this time untied, upon Fleur Delacour.


	2. Chapter 2

“Non, je vous en prie!” Fleur pleaded, desperately, even with the alien tongue of the French, people understood pleas for mercy, understood fear, understood the look of sheer terror in her eyes as both Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory united to inflict their carnal lusts upon her. 

“Non, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît!” Fleur was panicking, she did not realise what she was saying, did not realise that these bastards were turned on by the sheer sultry sound of her voice, her accent, as she tried to retreat on her hunches away from the bearing down brutes.

Viktor. Tall, powerful and brutal, grabbed Fleur forcefully by the hair, pulling her to her feet with a scream and restrained her arms behind her back. Cedric Diggory sheered in heated lust, saw the fear, the terror in Fleur’s eyes and he knew he could do this, knew that he would feel like a man again, once he had those long, luscious legs wrapped around his body, and his man meat plunged deep into the very depths of her pussy.

“Keep talking if you want… Miss Delacour. I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

“Please… don’ do dis…” Fleur tried to speak English now, tried to portray that this was wrong, that the actions chosen by these men were serious and not without consequences. However, Viktor Krum merely offered Fleur a dark, ominous laugh in response to her words, while Cedric’s eyes raked her body like a prized piece of meat.

Fleur could feel Viktor’s already semi hard cock digging into her rear as Cedric reached out and began to fondle her breasts through the layers of her robes.

“Scream if you want to, Miss Delacour… no one’s going to save you.”

“ _Stupify!”_  

A jetty of red light suddenly surged from out of no-where, smashing Viktor in the ribs and sent him streaming through the air. Fleur screamed at this new, more dangerous threat, her terrified state preventing her from running. Cedric capitalized, grabbing hold of her and wheeled her around, using Fleur as a human shield in defence against a now livid Harry James Potter. 

The young Gryffindor held his wand at the ready, adopting a duelling stance and ready to defend Miss Delacour as the honour of his house decreed. Fucking Potter… how could he have forgotten about Potter?

“Let her go!” Harry demanded, brandishing his wand threateningly as Cedric clamped his hand over Fleur’s mouth to try and shut up her insistent pleading. He needed to think, honour… loyalty… respect… What could he say to get Harry onside?

“Harry… Harry listen to me!”

Fleur Delacour struggled against Cedric’s grip, eyes wide with terror and pleading beneath her mitted gag for Harry to find help, to rescue them, rescue her. Harry saw the look of helplessness in her eyes and it made his Gryffindor heart surge with pity, affection and warmth. He could not let these animals hurt someone like Fleur, even at the cost of his own life.

“Harry… Harry calm down…” Cedric said, smooth and gently, hands now removed from Fleur’s beautiful frame and instead placed upon her stomach and mouth, neutral ground. He could not appear threating to this amped up Gryffindor. Not if he wanted to get this bitch to fuck them.

“Harry… look at me.” Cedric pleaded desperately. “I’m your friend, we’ve known each other for years. Do you really think I would do something this vile unless I truly believed I had no other choice?" 

Harry tried to understand, his young mind unable to process the concept of hurting anyone, let alone somebody as innocent as Fleur Delacour. Cedric could see Harry trying to understand, trying to see what Cedric was trying to tell him. He’d need to be a little more direct.

“Harry… Harry look at me.” Harry looked up, settled his eyes on Cedric’s. That’s it… breathe… relax. “Harry… I know you don’t understand, you’re too young to understand. But don’t you look at girls like Hermione Granger and wonder why the hell you get that raging in your loins?”

Harry doubled back, stunned, confused. Harry had never… never… gotten… a… Last night… After he and Hermione had spent time duelling together in preparation for this task, Harry had needed to go back to Gryffindor tower and masturbate like hell to relieve himself of this… lust… He had never understood the reasoning behind that at the time, had thought it was just something you did after a duel. But now… now Cedric was offering an explanation, and the young warrior needed to know.

“Yes… that’s it Harry… you’re a big boy now. You know you like the idea of fucking Hermione Granger. But Hermione Granger isn’t here Harry. She’s outside, waiting for you to die in that little ring, waiting to see you suffer at the hands of that Dragon. But look whose here Harry… We’ve got Fleur Delacour here, someone who is older, more experienced, more lustful than Hermione Granger. Don’t tell me you don’t want to see what _these_ look like Harry?!” 

Cedric Diggory then relinquished his hold on Fleur’s core and mouth and began to kneed and grope her high full breasts from atop her robes. Fleur screamed, seeking liberation and rescue as she pleaded for Harry not to listen, not to give in. That this was wrong.

God that voice was so fucking sexy! 

Harry felt his hand travel to the raging bulge in his pants and Cedric smiled in satisfaction.

“That’s it Harry. Fleur can give you pleasure better than your right hand ever could. Come on. Join us Harry. Let’s fuck this bitch better than she’s ever been fucked before!”

Harry felt his heart racing. His hormones raging. He was young, he was vibrant, he was weak. He wanted to fuck Hermione, wanted to make love to her and worship her like the woman he truly loved.

But Harry was about to die in a few hours, and he’d never get the chance to feel a woman’s warmth upon his cock… unless… was it really so wrong to take what he wanted?

“Arry… Arry please…!” Fleur pleaded, tears of desperation now falling down her cheeks as she saw he was actually _considering_ this. Fleur hoped beyond any real hope that Harry Potter might be the honourable man she had studied about back home in France. But her words were too provocative, too vague in their meaning, too much of a siren’s beckon to truly portray her pleas of pain.

She wanted him. She wanted him to fuck her. Why else would she say please?!

“Please… Arry…!" 

Cedric clamped his hand down tight upon her mouth, silencing her cries before they could infect the weakening Harry Potter.

“She wants us to do this, doesn’t she?” Harry asked, his voice breaking and honour dwindling within his soul. Cedric ripped at Fleur’s robes with his free hand, exposing glimpse of soft, pink skin and a light, periwinkle blue bra. More skin, more temptation. More lust.

“Do you think she doesn’t want this, Harry? Why else would she say please? Come on, be a man Harry, and take what you want!”

Fleur’s eyes widened with shock, moaned desperately behind Cedric’s natural gag as she shook her head franticly in protest. No… he was twisting her words. She didn’t want this… She never wanted this…!!!

“Come on… Harry. Let’s fuck this bitch _hard_ …” Cedric’s final words issued forth in a hiss. Harry James Potter felt his final levels of resolve shatter beneath the prospect of obtainable sex, and the inevitability of impending death. He did not want to die a virgin, and Fleur wanted him to do this. Cedric Diggory would not lie, Hufflepuff’s did not lie! 

Harry reached for the front of his game robes and pulled them high over his head, exposing a young body that was corded with muscle, and possessed a massive bulge in his pants.

Fleur Delacour felt the final levels of hope shatter in her soul, as tears of hopelessness, shock and terror fell from her eyes.

“Game over bitch…” Cedric Diggory whispered ominously against the sensitive flesh of her ear, and smiled as Harry Potter advanced.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of tearing cloth, of muffled screams and the sensation of impending violation filled the air of the champion’s tent, as Cedric Diggory prepared Fleur’s body for sexual gratification.

Her screams were muffled behind his hand as her tears seeped down her face. She could feel the cold, icy brush of the wind against her skin, his heightened erection digging forcefully against her rear, made all the harder by her struggles and her moans of protest and fear.

But it was the young man who advanced so slowly upon them that made her heart plummet with concern. He was only a boy, a child , a mere stripling of life and hormones that had been corrupted against her, when in truth all he had sort to do was protect her.

"It’s over bitch… Game over!” Cedric released his hand from upon her body, windlessly conjuring a stream of stiff, hard rope as he began to tie her hands up behind her back. He was working swiftly, not wanting Harry to see what he was doing. This bastard was so fucking cunning, he knew he had Harry in a very delicate situation, and Fleur was so utterly paralyzed with fear she could not even capitalize on her momentary freedom.

Cedric pulled the rope tight, returned his hand to her mouth and watched on as Harry Potter advanced the final few paces on himself and his intended _victim_.

Harry Potter lifted his hands slowly, and placed both of his mitts on the front of Fleur’s breasts.

“Mmm!” Fleur moaned in protest behind her makeshift gag, Cedric smiling in satisfaction as he watched the beauty squirm and try to move her body away from Harry’s touch.

"Atta boy, Harry…” Cedric hissed, holding her tight and allowing his young friend to explore the body of his first woman. Fleur unleashed a muffled moan of panic as Harry began to grope and knead her bosom, adding more force, more effort into his touch.

He pinched her nipples through the fabric of her bra, before frustration and need grew too much and he pulled aside the cups of her bra and exposed her mounds.

Harry’s lips fell upon one of her small, perky breasts and drew her nipple into his mouth.

Fleur moaned in shock and protest, wrenching at the ropes which bound her hands behind her back as Harry forced his young body between her legs, seeking more connection, more sensation of touch.

_‘Good boy… Harry. You learn quickly.’_

“Oh Fleur… you taste so good…” Harry moaned in ecstasy as he rubbed his aching penis against her lace covered sex. He placed her second nipple in his mouth and unleashed a moan of passion as his touch began to seep across her skin, worshiping her, like a good little Gryffindor should do to a consenting lady.

“Touch more of her… Harry…” Cedric breathed gently, reaching around from her waist to wrench and pull at her panties. Fleur moaned and screamed in protest, the sensation of her lace knickers stretched between her pussy lips making the realisation of her now impending violation all the more real. They were actually going to do this? She… she was going to be raped!!!

Tears of terror began to fall down Fleur’s cheeks as Cedric kept his hand clamped over her mouth. She wrenched, she tugged, she fought desperately against her bonds, but Cedric Diggory had bound her hands too tight, Harry also had his body pressed between her legs. If she tried to fight, if she tried to kick or protest, then Cedric would use that as a sign of encouragement. Or worse, an excuse to hurt her even more.

Her eyes tried to portray to Harry that this was wrong. That he was being lied to, that she was not enjoying this in any way. But all the young man saw was sadness, sadness that he had not fulfilled her desires as she had expected.

“What do I do… Cedric?” Harry asked, seeking advice from the elder in this situation as all children do when faced with the concept of education and approval. Cedric, Harry believed, was the one to educate him in this endeavour, and it was Fleur’s approval he sort. The poor boy was so confused, so utterly mind-fucked he didn’t even realise what was going on.

Fleur moaned in hopelessness and turned her head away.

“Oh… Harry…” Cedric said in mock sympathy. “No man should ask advice on what to do in The Bedroom. The bedroom is a primal, sensual place, where men and women give into their most carnal desires and seek silent approval from their mate or lover. You’ve disappointed Fleur by asking me what to do.”

“Mmmm!!!!!” Fleur began to thrash and writhe in fury at the sheer audacity of Cedric’s actions. That monster! How dare he use this moment as a way of hurting someone, not only herself, but this poor little boy who he had manipulated into this action?

“Calm down… Calm down little Veela…” Cedric hissed in that low, ominous voice he used to well, a voice that bespoke calm, and anger in the same tone. “You’ll get what’s coming to you… believe me…”

Fleur began to pant at the sheer ramifications of those words. Harry looked from Fleur to Cedric wondering what he could do to please her. Not realising that he was doing exactly to opposite.

“Shh…” Cedric breathed into Fleur’s ear. “Go slow... Harry. Make her want you to touch her.”

Fleur tried to scream once more, only this time Cedric squeezed her rear with such force it caused pain. A warning. If she didn’t shut up, this was going to get a lot worse, a lot more quickly.

Harry tried to portray that he did not understand, that his confidence was low in matters of sex. But Cedric merely smiled and nodded in understanding.

“Start at her neck… Harry.”

Cedric’s words were soft and encouraging, prompting trust and instruction, without causing Harry to question his motives. Fleur’s eyes widened in panic, as Harry slowly moved in closer to the women he desired and pressed his lips gently to the nape of her neck.

Fleur moaned, both in protest at his violation, but in anger at what was going on. These bastards were going to try and make her enjoy this… They were trying to vindicate themselves in their actions. She began to writhe in anger.

“That’s it Harry… see…” Cedric hissed. Harry moaned in passion and began to kiss either side of her neck, her sensitive skin betraying her body as his touch began to explore her frame. Fleur sobbed, feeling Harry touch her breasts, her nipples. His tongue teased the sensitive flesh of her bust, before flicking his tongue over the tip of her nipple, causing her to shudder in an involuntary jolt of pleasure.

“She liked that!” Harry whooped, sounding like a child who had found the passage to Honey Dukes. Cedric began to chuckle, and wound his hand around the front of her sex.

“She’d like it more, down here...” Cedric hissed, placing his fingers inside her panties and forcefully rubbing her clit. It was horrible, it was rough. He had no intention of causing her any kind of pleasure, but he was guiding this young child in a way the poor boy could not understand. Only misinterpret his intentions.

Fleur moaned, Cedric’s hand preventing her from protesting.

_'Please… please stop this!'_

Harry Potter beamed in delight at the thought of causing Fleur even more pleasure, as he slowly lowered himself to his knees before her, and watched in fascination as Cedric pulled his hand free, itself moist from the efforts _Harry_ had performed, not him.

“See… when a woman likes something, she gets nice a wet. You want to make her wet don’t you, Harry? You want her to enjoy this… don’t you?”

Fleur’s eyes widened in fury.

How could this bastard be so smart?

Harry face alit with delight at the prospect of making Fleur happy and he slowly began to pull down her panties. Her pussy was a glorious sight, moist, bare, with only the smallest segment of golden hair at the crest of her cunt, making it appear even more inviting. Harry’s eyes widened in delight, looking up, seeking acceptance, seeking approval. But he was looking at the wrong person.

“Go on…” Cedric said. His next words directed as much to Harry as to Fleur herself. “Make her feel good…”

Harry moistened his lips with his ravenous tongue, eyes bright with delight and the prospect of pleasure, and pressed his mouth over her budding clit.


	4. Chapter 4

Fleur’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. She unleashed a forced, muffled moan of ecstasy as Harry’s tongue danced across her weeping slit, before finding her sensitive love button and began to tease her so sensually.

Fleur couldn’t help it. Her body began to respond.

Her hips bucked involuntarily, Harry pausing at intervals to kiss the sensitive flesh on the inside of her thighs, the crest of her pussy, the crown of her sex. Her world was breaking around her, this little boy was forcing her over the edge, all the while she could feel Cedric Diggory’s dick digging into the valley of her rear and the fear of her impending violation continued to fester at the forefront of her mind.

“Use your fingers Harry, put them inside her.” Cedric instructed with satisfaction, beaming with glee as he watched his little charge soak his long and ring finger in her essence, before sliding them _slowly_ inside her pussy.

Fleur couldn’t help it, she moaned.

Cedric removed his hand from around her mouth, just as she unleashed a forced, quivering whine of pleasure.

“She liked that!” Harry whooped. Fleur’s eyes widened, realising what Cedric had done. But before she could regain herself, Cedric Diggory gagged her once more, and pressed his robe clad dick harder, more threateningly against her ass hole.

“Yes… she liked that Harry… You heard her moan. You’re doing really well…”

“Mmm!!!!!” Fleur began to weep now, begging behind her gag for this bastard to stop. Stop with the mind games. Stop with this hideous rape. She was not a whore, she was not a slut. However, she was only human. Worse, she was a Veela hybrid, and for the first time in her life, Fleur Delacour wished she had not been born to a race of creatures whose bodies were more susceptible to the rush of pleasure.

Fleur’s hips continued to buck, to writhe and thrust against Harry’s fingers, her body betraying her as she tried to get herself off. This wasn’t Harry’s fault, he was trying to make her feel good, but the bastard behind her was manipulating him. If Fleur had known Harry would have been this good, maybe she would have fucked him. But now, now she was being forced against her will to service two, maybe even three men. If Viktor ever revived from Harry’s attack. She needed to get this over with, then she could report them to the Wizengamot.

However, Cedric Diggory was far from through with her.

“Do this, with your fingers Harry.” Cedric held up his own two fingers, gesturing to his young charge with a slow, grinding motion, the same gesture as one would use when beckoning someone towards them.

_‘Oh Gods no!’_

Fleur knew what that gesture was supposed to incite. It was the G-Spot beckon, Fleur maybe a witch, she may be a woman of exceptional beauty and magical skill. But she was still a human being, a Veela hybrid, and the G-Spot was the ultimate way to make a woman squeal with pleasure.

Harry smiled in satisfaction, realising that this was the way he could make Fleur feel the most pleasure. The poor, poor little fool.

_‘Please… don’t do this to me…!!!’_

Fleur screamed behind her makeshift gag as Harry began to beckon inside her body, before returning his tongue back to her now ripe and waiting clit.

“Oh mon Dieu….!!!" Fleur moaned in unbridled pleasure just as Cedric let go of her mouth and began to fondle her body and press his lips to the nape of her neck.

Fleur’s body began to writhe, her hands wrenched fiercely at the bonds he had tied around them, seeking liberation, seeking freedom, seeking any sense of personal gratification from the tongue and fingers of this little boy.

“Please… stop!!!” Fleur tried to reason with these men, to beg them not to do this. To insist that she could forgive them if only they’d stop with their games, their pleasure inducing antics and let her be.

Harry stopped in his stimulation of Fleur and looked up desperately towards her.

“What did I do wrong?”

Cedric immediately clamped his hand upon her mouth once again, seeking to shut her up, thrusting two fingers into her tight little ass as a warning against further protest. Fleur squealed in pain at the anal violation, as Cedric hissed into her ear, low enough for Harry to hear, but ominous enough for Fleur to understand the true meaning behind his words.

“Girls like to tease men, Harry. Fleur liked, Fleur loved what you were doing to her. Girls are fickle things. They say one thing and mean enough. Don’t you… Fleur?” Cedric licked her cheek threateningly, longingly, his fingers digging into her ass and forcing her into compliance. He was going to humiliate her, for whatever reason he felt, Cedric Diggory felt vindicated in her humiliation, and all she had done today was try and prepare for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Fleur Delacour held back her tears of agony, Cedric placing a third finger inside her anus, just as the pain began too get much. Fleur realised that if she was going to make it out of here alive, she’d have to acknowledge that Cedric was the one in control, and the shitty little Hufflepuff wanted her to beg, to squeal, wanted her to admit that she was _enjoying_ this. Even if he knew, deep in his heart, that such words were nothing more than lies.

God… how can one man be so cunning?

Fleur felt Cedric Diggory release her mouth from his hand, and slowly pulled his fingers out of her ass. Harry looked up at her, desperate, pleading for her to tell him what to do. He was so sweet, so loving. She could not bring herself to break his heart, even if it was through the act of fear. Cedric was too smart, too dangerous. Even if the cost of her lies was the sanctity of her own body, her life worth more than even her own pride.

“Please… continue… Arry…” Fleur felt dirty, infected as the words left her lips. She grimaced in disgust as Cedric licked the lobe of her ear, just as Harry smiled and returned his mouth to her screaming clit.

“Oh merde…!!!!” Fleur moaned in sheer passion, feeling her body return to its heightened sense of pleasure as Harry continued his duel stimulation of both her clit and her G-Spot. Cedric Diggory issued a strident, taunting snigger as he watched Fleur writhe before him at Harry Potter’s continued conalingus.

Cedric wrenched at the knots surrounding her bonds, just as Harry began to turn up the heat. Fleur reacted on instinct, now that her hands were free and grasped the side of Harry’s head and began to grind her sopping sex into her lovers face.

Harry moaned in satisfaction, vindicated in her response as Cedric began to strip her of all garment, all clothing, all modesty. Cedric pressed himself close behind Fleur, and began to insert his penis into her naked rear.

“Non, pas là…!!!” Fleur screamed, unable to convey in English the very words she tried to say. She did not want to be fucked in the ass, did not want any man’s penis near her untarnished rear. But Cedric took her words as some kind of sick encouragement, and pressed his dry, un-lubed length into her tight, unwilling behind.

“Nier.......!!!!!” Fleur screamed in a nonsensical cry of protest. Harry took this as encouragement and began to step up his oral stimulation. Cedric now beginning to fuck her, hard and deep in the ass.

Fleur’s body jolted with every thrust of Cedric’s dick, her hips involuntary slamming into Harry’s face as she struggled to keep her balance, the only way accessible to do that, was to hold on tighter to Harry’s head, encouraging his oral attack even further, while Cedric’s girthed up dick destroyed her anal cavity.

“Errgh… Errgh… Nier…. Non ... veuillez arrêter!!!!” Fleur pleaded for Cedric to stop, her ass hole screaming in pain and blood beginning to seep down her skin as he tore her rear to sunders.

Harry could almost feel the change in his lady, and began to try his best to bring her back to pleasure. His tongue dancing all the more swiftly over her clit, and his fingers now swirling in a different, more pressured action on her G-Spot. It was too much, the anal violation, Harry’s insistent stimulation, Cedric’s hands on her breasts, his lips on her neck, Harry caressing her thighs with his free hand and her hands on his head.

The bastards united in their pleasures. Forcing Fleur Delacour over the edge and crashing both through the floor and into the very heavens themselves in a strident eruption of pleasure and pain.

Fleur writhed in agony around Cedric’s dick, feeling him unload deep inside her rear. But her pussy erupted in pleasure upon Harry’s face, forcing out her love juice and squirting all over his face and into his eager, awaiting mouth.

Harry lapped up her essence with sheer bliss, unaware that directly behind her, another form of ejaculate was seeping out of her ass, stained red with blood and evoked by a darker, more sinister form of pleasure.

Cedric Diggory let go of Fleur, allowing her to crash to the floor in a bloody, pleasured heap. She sobbed and gazed brokenly towards the door, her life in ruins, her world in tatters. But Cedric Diggory was far from through with her, as he watched her slowly crawl towards the door.

The handsome Hufflepuff sniggered at her innocence. This was far from over, not by a long shot.

Cedric ceasing Fleur forcefully by her long, blonde hair, and dragged her back into her awaiting hell hole.


End file.
